The Darkness
by VGfan 1
Summary: the story involves vampires, a powerful object, and Goku and all his friends. First fanfic ever and please review
1. Chapter 1

The Darkness

A/N: Okay, I'm totally new at writing fanfics ,so, please be gentle with me. Otherwise I'd be an upset junior and no one likes to see a girl cry :[ Anyway, the story is about vampires, a powerful object, Goku and all his friends who I think should be put in! PLEASE review gently. Thank you.

Chapter 1

"ChiChi!"

"Hold on, Goku! Jeez, it's almost done!"

"YAY!"

At the Son house, ChiChi was cooking herself and her husband Goku's dinner. Goten was spending the night at Capsule Corp. and Gohan was on a date with Videl. Just as Goku was ready to pout again, ChiChi put out the fairly large plate of food in front of him.

"Wow, it looks delicious as usual, sweetie," Goku said as he leaned up to kiss ChiChi's cheek.

"Yeah," ChiChi said modestly and began eating herself.

They ate and acted like nothing was wrong, until Goku suddenly rose from his seat and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" ChiChi asked.

"There's a strong power level heading straight towards West City. It feels like…it's…heading for Capsule Corp!"

"Goten's there! My baby!" ChiChi was starting to panic but Goku quickly went to her and said" Don't worry. I'm going to get him now and warn Vegeta. Stay here."

With that said, Goku went out the door and used his Instant Transmission to get to Capsule Corp where he hoped that the stranger hadn't gotten there yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate the comments I've gotten from a lot of you. I know that some said that the chapter was too quick or doesn't make sense. All I have to say is just give me a chance and I'll try to make the story better. (I also don't own dbz and any never-heard-of characters are mine)

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THE LAB?" screamed Bulma.

Goten and Trunks were just caught by Bulma going through her lab and touching the dangerous chemicals inside. They were just mixing two chemicals that, if they were mixed, would have literally blown the roof off the place.

Vegeta was just standing there against the wall of the living room where the boys sat on the couch, waiting for what was to come. He was hoping Bulma would let him deal with the boys. He smirked at what he would do to them while Bulma continued scolding the boys.

"Why do you boys not listen to me? Is it that hard to…?"

"We know Mom," interrupted Trunks," and we really are sorry."

"Yeah. We are really really sorry," said Goten.

Bulma sighed. Looking at them again, she saw that they really meant it. That or they were afraid that she was going to have Vegeta punish them.

"Fine, I won't punish you guys."

Goten and Trunks' faces lit up.

Vegeta scowled.

"BUT," Bulma put in," if you two misbehave one more time tonight, you'll deal with Vegeta. Got it?"

Their faces went from happy to terrified. Vegeta turned away as he smiled to himself.

"Yeah, bye!" both screamed and, with that, they ran out of the room.

As soon as they were gone, Bulma sat down, still upset about the boys. "I knew I should've changed the password or done something so that this wouldn't happen again."

"Huh," Vegeta scoffed, "Well, I guess even a smart woman like you could be such an idiot when it comes to two small boys."

She looked at her husband with an angry look. "Shut up, Vegeta."

He chuckled and looked away at the window near his wife. It was a clear starry night and it seemed peaceful up to this point.

"By the way,' Bulma said, interrupting his thoughts," What will you do to the boys if they did this again?"

He looked at her. "Do you really want to know?"

She shuddered as she tried to not imagine what he would do. "No."

"Good."

At that point, Goku had entered the room and startled Bulma AND Vegeta.

"Thank Kami it isn't here yet. I came just in time." Goku said relieved.

Vegeta just looked super angry at Goku and wondered why he was there in the first place.

"Kakarot! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was at home with ChiChi when I felt this strange power level heading straight for you guys. So, I came to warn you about it."

"What are you talking about there is noth…" Vegeta stopped when he felt something outside near where the three of them were.

"Okay, now I feel something outside." Vegeta started to walk towards the door and just when he was about to open the door, a ki blast came through the door and knocked Vegeta on to the floor.

Bulma screamed as Goku went outside to where the blast came from and that's when he saw him.

A man stood there with black hair glistening, pale skin shining, and his red eyes glaring at Goku intensely. He was wearing black jeans, a tight black shirt, and red sneakers.

He hissed at Goku.

Goku's hair went from black to gold as he asked, "Who are you?"

The only answer that came was a kick in the gut by the mysterious stranger.

"You don't need to know," said the man.

Goku sat up from the ground, angry and confused. But, all he could think about was getting up and stop this guy from hurting his friends. Just as he was getting into a fighting stance, the man started yelling at the sky.

"Why?" he yelled, "But I…yeah I know. That's why I'm here, right? Fine." He turned and looked at Goku. "Sorry but our confrontation ends here."

"WAIT!" Goku yelled but it was too late. The man vanished without a trace. In fact, Goku didn't even see him leave. "I can't even feel his power level."

Goku turned and remembered that Vegeta was injured and ran into the house to see if he was okay. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta was still on the ground but conscious as Goku tried to help him up. "Get your hands off me, Kakarot! Where is he? I'll…"

"He's gone, Vegeta."

"What? That doesn't make sense. What made him leave?"

"That's just it," Goku answered, "I don't know exactly why. He just started screaming at nothing and, whatever the reason he left. No power, no nothing. He just vanished."

Vegeta just looked extremely confused and angry at the fact a guy destroys part of the house and then just leaves without really fighting.

"There was one thing that got to me about him," Goku said.

"What?" asked both Bulma and Vegeta.

"His eyes."

A/N Hope you guys like this chapter. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Somewhere not far from Capsule Corp…**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The scream pierced the sky like lightning striking the ground suddenly. The scream belonged to a teenage girl that was snatched away from her home while she was taking the trash out. She had no idea where she was or who took her. All she could think about was if she would ever see her home again. "Please," she begged," what do you want?"

"Humans, what a horrible race." The man showed himself to her as he whispered that mostly to himself. He bent over her paralyzed body as she lay on the ground, waiting for the pain to end. He told her not to try anything but, humans don't listen, and so he grabbed her and threw her against a tree with all his strength. Without meaning to, on impact, the tree snapped in half but didn't fall over completely.

He grabbed her shoulders and said," Do you want this to end?"

She nodded.

"Do you think you'll live?"

She whimpered but nodded anyway.

"You're dead wrong."

She was about to scream when he grabbed her neck and snapped it. He let her go, dropping quickly to the ground with no life breathing out of her young body. She would never see her beloved family ever again.

"Hey I was right, you were truly DEAD wrong."

He didn't want to kill her in the first place, in fact, he wasn't even hungry. After being called back from getting inside Capsule Corporation by his mate, he was angry and wanted to take his anger out on someone. That girl was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He grabbed the girl's arm and lifted her off the ground and brought her neck to his lips. "Oh well, at least I got myself a snack." He was about to sink his long fangs into her neck when a female voice tore up his concentration.

"How many times have I told you not to play with your food, Maura?"

The female stood before like a goddess glowing in the moonlit sky. Her dark red hair lingered past her shoulders and bounced a bit when she started walking towards him. Her skin was like his, pale, and she was wearing a black and skinny jean with black boots and a black sweater. But even though her eyes had the same blood-red color, she had the look that resembled Frieza's eyes, cold and emotionless.

"I wasn't Aya, her blood smelled horrible anyway." With that he threw the girl's body on the ground lazily like it was a broken toy. "And why did you stop me from entering the corporation anyway? I thought you said…"

"I said to enter the place quickly and QUIETLY. I never said to blast the door down."

"Yeah, but that is not fun."

Aya scoffed. He can be really aggravating, but she was the one who turned him in the first place. She loved the man to death, or so she said to him many times.

"Anyway, why did you stop me? I was gonna get it anyway, quietly or loudly. Besides, those two idiots I met are only…"

"That is what is concerning me and why I had you leave!" she yelled." Those two men were at the tournament last year, remember? Their powers were incredible in battle." She was referring to the martial arts tournament last year (when Vegeta was taken under Babidi's control, Majin Buu happened blah blah you know what I mean.) when she and Maura were just part of the audience and saw their unique abilities. They stood there in awe, even when Vegeta blasted half the stadium away; they were the only ones still alive. Thankfully no one noticed them as they were all terrified of what Vegeta would do next.

They even saw the battle between Goku and Majin Vegeta in the wasteland.

"Unlike you I know exactly what I'm dealing with and I won't let you get killed by your own stupidity."

"Relax, my love. I won't let them kill me." Maura started walking towards her with his arms out, ready for a romantic embrace.

She knew what he was doing and let him take her in his arms. "I know which is why we are going back tonight."

"'We?' You are coming?"

"Of course, my love. Instead of sending you all alone to deal with those men, I'll come and fight them myself."

Maura laughed."You'll fight them? This is gonna be interesting."

"Yes, it will. Only until you get what I want then we'll depart and the final part of our ceremony will finally begin and our power will increase."

"Perfect."

Aya backed out of Maura's arms and started floating up."Come, Maura. We have unfinished business to attend to. And I'll show them what it means to have darkness flowing through your veins!" She powered up and flew towards Capsule Corp. with Maura right behind her.

Nothing can stop me now, Aya thought, nothing…

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta were still in the living room, talking about what Goku saw. Bulma had gone to bed after Vegeta convinced her to get some rest.

"Are you sure that's what you saw? Red eyes?," asked Vegeta. He didn't feel right after Goku had told him about his quick battle with the stranger.

"Yes I'm sure, Vegeta. Then he just started to yell at the sky and then he flew off."

Vegeta got up and started pacing the room. "This doesn't make sense. Why would destroy part of my house and then just leave suddenly? Something's up."

"Definitely.

. I also think that there is someone else behind this too."

"Yes," agreed Vegeta," if he was yelling like he was having a conversation with another being, that could mean that there is someone else involved. And also have a telepathic ability, both of them."

"Yeah, makes sense." Goku was just as confused as Vegeta and was about to say something else when a large power level was felt by the saiyans and they turned their heads towards the window.

"Someone's coming," Vegeta said.

"I bet it's the same guy from earlier," Goku added.

Both of them ran outside to face this being, unaware of what laid ahead for them. But, the strong power level became two strong power levels, one being much higher than the other.

"Wait," exclaimed Goku,"now there's two!"

"Great," Vegeta mumbled.

Suddenly, a figure appeared and landed on the ground near the men. They couldn't see the person's face but got into their fighting stances. The figure started walking towards them with determination in every step.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Goku yelled.

The figure came into view and it was…

A/N Ok, I'm leaving this chapter on a cliff hanger because I need to think a bit for the next chapter. And I have to study for my history test tomorrow. Hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: I'm baaaaack! Sorry it took me a while to get back to everyone. Busy stuff, school work distracted me all the usual of being a teen . Anyway, I left off on a cliff hanger so…

…." Well, it's nice to finally meet the two of you men in person. Although, seeing you two fight at the wasteland was impressive," Aya stepped out of the dark shadow she stood behind while she spoke to Goku and Vegeta.

"I still expected more from you. But, pickers can't be choosers," she chuckled.

Vegeta stared at Aya with confusion and anger as she approached them. He noted the red eyes Goku had said about the man from earlier. _What __is __going__on?__Just __by __looking __at __her __I __can __already __tell __that __this__…__thing __isn__'__t __human.__But __that __still __leaves __the __question __as __to __what __she __is._

Goku on the other hand looked at her with admiration. Never had he seen a girl so beautiful, unique as her. What he didn't know was this was just one of the special powers vampires had, able to entrance anyone who could be stupid enough to look at the straight in the eyes.

"Aya, why are you fooling with the weaklings? I thought we had something to do?" Maura now entered the area walking towards his mate with a playful look on his face.

She turned and faced him. "I said you shouldn't play with your food, I never said that I can't. Now, you know what to do."

"Of course, my love." He turned away from Aya and started walking toward Capsule Corp. Goku and Vegeta remained in their fighting stances, they knew they were going to fight them. Goku still seemed distracted by Aya but snapped out of it when he saw Maura walking towards them.

"Stop!" yelled Goku. "I'm warning you!"

But he kept walking towards the building, ignoring Goku's yells.

"THAT'S IT!" Goku powered up, his hair turned gold as he prepared to punch Maura. He swung his arm, punching him across the face, causing his neck to crack completely.

But Maura stood still when Goku punched him. Slowly, Maura grabbed and turned his neck back into its original position and acted like that didn't even hurt. Even the large cut Goku had given had faded quickly.

Goku stared at him blankly and Vegeta was just as shocked at what he had just witnessed. _This __isn__'__t __making __sense! __How __did__… __why __did__…__?_ Even thinking about how to react was difficult for the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Done?" asked Maura. "Good, now it's my turn." He shot out his arm, hand in a fist, hit Goku and sent him flying across the yard into the building. Part of the house collapsed on top of Goku, creating a mess of broken wood and bricks.

Somewhere inside, the faint scream of Bulma could be heard by the vampires.

"Oh, it seems we've wakened the scientist. Maura, find her and get what we came for!" she commanded.

"Finally, some real fun!" Maura exclaimed and faded from the small battlefield. By this time, Goku had gotten up and returned to Vegeta's side.

"Vegeta! Go help Bulma! I got this!"

"Don't tell me what to do, baka!" Vegeta said but, as if he would admit it, did as Goku said and went to look for Bulma.

Goku focused on Aya, still super saiyan, ready for her to make her move. They stood there, looking at each other for what seemed for hours until Goku couldn't wait any longer and charged at her.

Punch after punch after punch after punch and still not one punch aimed at her couldn't hurt the beautiful devil. Aya dodged every move Goku made against her, even when he phased behind her to hit her head; she still managed to escape his wrath.

_Fine,__I__'__ll __have __to __use __the __kamehameha __at __Super __Saiyan __level __two.__That __ought __to __do __it._ Goku didn't want to but he knew that if he couldn't even hit her once, there's no telling what she could do.

He jumped in the air and yelled" KAME…" he powered up to level two, " HAME…" he aimed at her and …" HAAAAAA!" The beam headed at Aya, ready to destroy what stood below.

She looked at the man above as the beam came down fast and smirked. All she did was put out her hand and sucked in the energy from the kamehameha, gathered it all into her own hand and yelled," Reversal shot!"

Goku saw that his beam, headed for the enemy, was coming right at him instead. He teleported away from the beam and watched it as it headed for the sky above the Earth. _What__'__s __it __gonna __take __to __beat __her?_

Goku, exhausted, landed on the ground a few feet away from Aya. She looked at Goku with intrigue… and desire. _No __mortal __has __ever __been __able __to __dodge__my__ reversal __shot __like __that __and __still __live.__This __one __could __be __a __wonderful __new __servant __for __me.__Or __a __tasty __snack.__For __now,__I__'__ll __just __use __him __as __my __loyal __puppet._

Fin ally, Aya spoke." Well done. I must say you have truly impressed me, Goku. No man has ever missed my reversal shot and lived to tell the tale."

Goku chuckled, " Oh, really? I didn't know you had a nice side."

" Trust me, it takes a lot to get on my good side. Not many get a safe spot in there, except my followers."

" Huh, and who are these followers?"

" Oh, Maura, my son, and anyone I turn."

Goku's face turned from amusement to anger. "What do you mean by 'turn'?"

Aya smiled, "It means that I bite a person's neck or any other body part, suck their blood a little bit, then I kill them. Snap of the neck, stabbing in the stomach, any way of ending their mortal life and they wake up an hour later and they become my servants."

Goku grimaced at the thought of people being killed for their blood.

"Oh, you look sick … and handsome."

Goku looked at her with confusion as she spoke that last word. "What do you mean?"

She started walking toward him, while Goku began backing away. " I mean is that having Maura is nice and all but I do desire another mate." Suddenly she leaped and grabbed his neck and held him against the wall of the Capsule Corp. building behind. " Don't worry, I won't turn you, well, not yet. I have something important to do and I need a powerful man to help me get what I need and make sure I don't meet trouble." Then her eyes started to glow redder than they already were and stared at Goku intensely.

She was trying to hypnotize him.

Goku tried to keep his gaze away from her, but he saw a glimpse of her eyes when they started glowing, and the temptation was overwhelming.

"Oh," Aya whispered, " don't resist. You know you want to look at me, right?"

Nothing came from Goku's mouth except the grunts he made to resist looking at her.

"Answer me."

" I…I…" he stammered.

" Look into my eyes and give into me."

Finally, Goku couldn't resist any longer and looked into Aya's glowing blood eyes. In that moment, his mind went blank and all his thoughts disappeared. All he could think about now was nothing more than how much he would do to please her.

She saw Goku's face turn from serious determination to a dream like gaze. _Ah,_ Aya thought, _he finally gave in. He truly is powerful. He'll be the perfect slave to me while I complete my quest. And when he kills all he loves to just entertain me. _She let go of his neck and saw him fall onto his feet. He stood still, his eyes showing nothing but admiration to the woman who now stood before him like a goddess.

"Kneel before me." Aya commanded.

Goku obeyed instantly and fell onto one knee.

"Who do you obey?"

"Only you my queen." Goku said in an emotionless voice.

Aya laughed silently then it grew louder as she realized that now with Goku as her servant, not one of his friends or family could stop her.

If anyone was there and looked at Goku while he still kneeled before the laughing vampire, they would've seen a hint of red in his eyes, marking his free will was taken away.

Now, the darkness is free and ready to swallow all that lights up the black skies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Vegeta was going through the halls of the half destroyed building in search of his wife… and the creature as well. He tried to sense out Bulma's energy but got nothing, not even the vampire's energy could be sensed.

_Where could she be?_

At that moment, a scream was heard and recognized immediately.

"BULMA!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and flew to the location the scream was heard. He felt Bulma was behind the door on his left and, without a second thought, he kicked down the door and was shocked at what he saw before him.

Both Goten and Trunks were on the floor, cuts and bruises from an earlier fight, possibly with the vampire. But what got to him was that they were both unconscious, lying in a small puddle of blood dripping off their necks. Bulma was being held tightly around her neck, also bleeding, by the arm of Maura.

Maura turned his gaze away from his captive and onto the saiyan prince, smiling at how Vegeta came to save his mate.

"Oh, did you come to save this fragile, beautiful" at this he hissed the word," human?"

Vegeta growled." Let her go or..."

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Maura threw his head back, laughing hysterically.

Vegeta looked at him with even more anger and confusion. "And what is so funny? I could kill you right now if I wished."

"Really?" Maura now looked at Vegeta like he had no idea what he was talking about. "You don't know what I am, do you?"

"Yes I know what you are…DEAD!"

Vegeta charged at Maura with his fist up high, ready to send this guy to kingdom come.

Just when he was about to punch Maura's face, Vegeta felt a blow hit the back of his head. That hit sent him flying past Maura and out the building to land on the outside grass.

Maura looked, expecting to see Aya standing there, but saw Goku standing with his fist out in front of him.

"Good job my slave; now get the human girl before she escapes." Aya stood under the doorway, smiling at Goku, while inside, she was laughing at what she made her puppet do to his friend.

"Yes, my queen," answered Goku in an obedient voice.

He turned to see Bulma trying to crawl out the door. Goku walked over to the human and grabbed by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"GOKU! PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she screamed and cried to her friend.

"Where is the machine?" Aya said.

Bulma stared at the female vampire that stood next to Goku. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie; you know what I'm talking about. The life machine you announced on television not even a week ago."

Bulma now knew what she was talking about; but told herself not to tell her anything. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"LIAR!" Aya screamed and slapped Bulma hard enough to scratch her face severely. Her face started to become dark, red lines began to cover her face in a mask of redness. Fangs grew out in her mouth, sharp enough to cut through the skin with one small touch.

She spoke in an evil voice that made Bulma squirm in the saiyan's grasp.

"I will have that machine and I shall become the Queen of the Darkness! No one will stop me and you will beg for death when I'm done with you!"

Aya started to come towards Bulma, ready to torture her victim when a ray of sunlight came through the blinds.

Both the vampires screamed as if they were on fire.

"AAAAAHHHH! SLAVE, RETURN US HOME!" Aya screamed at Goku with fear in her voice.

Goku's eyes widened and his face went from anger to his dreamy look again and grabbed the vampires and transported out of the room.

Bulma looked at the spot at where the creatures and Goku vanished from. She couldn't believe it, she read about them on the internet and to scare Trunks when he was younger, but nothing prepared her for what she had just witnessed.

_I know what they are. Vampires…_

Vegeta woke up to find himself outside with the memories of what happened came rushing back at him.

The boys, Bulma, the creature… BULMA!

He got up and flew back into the room to find the creature gone, the boys still unconscious, and Bulma sitting against the wall with a terrified look all over her face. He ran to her and kneeled down and grabbed her shoulders gently.

"Bulma! What happened? Where did they go? What did they do? When I find them I'll…"

She snapped out of her daze and looked at Vegeta with fear in her eyes.

"NO! Don't look for them. There's no point, especially…" she didn't want to continue on with what she was about to say. Even after seeing what Goku did to her, how he obeyed instantly, and seeing the horror of Aya's face still haunted Bulma's mind. The thought of all this made Bulma sob a bit. Seeing Bulma sob made Vegeta's fury rise even more.

"Why? What happened?"

"Trust me Vegeta; you're not gonna like what I have to say. Just be thankful you weren't there to see what I saw."

Vegeta gave her a weird look but deep, seriously deep inside, he was thankful he wasn't there.

A/N Okay, not my best chapter but I'm gonna do my best to make this story as great as I can make it. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Bulma told her story, she begged Vegeta to get everyone and tell them to come to Capsule Corp. He refused at first but seeing the look in her eyes told him to do it. With a snarl, he flew out the door to get the Z fighters.

Goten and Trunks meanwhile were placed in beds in the infirmary part of the house and were sleeping soundly. The only thing visible to her eye was two bite marks on their throats. The reminder of last night made her shiver as she heard the door open and footsteps belonging to only two people.

"This had better be important to interrupt my training."

"Well if Vegeta came to get us himself then it has to be important."

Piccolo and Gohan.

Bulma ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Piccolo stood with a scowl on his face and Gohan standing against the kitchen counter with a confused look gleaming slightly in his eyes.

Gohan looked to his right and noticed Bulma standing under the door way. He moved and was about to greet here when he was hugged unexpectedly by the blue haired woman. The hug made him move a step back but he still stood firmly.

"Whoa! Yeah, nice to see you too Bulma. Is there a reason why Vegeta got us just a few minutes ago? I was just waking up when Vegeta pulled me out of my bed, telling me to come here. When I got outside after I changed, I saw that Piccolo was there and he had no idea what was going on."

Bulma ignored his question and looked around worriedly," Where are the others? Did Vegeta say anything about the others?"

Gohan looked at her fully and saw that she looked terrified but answered her question anyway. "Yeah, I heard him say something to Mom and I heard her say something about calling them but I was just waking up so I thought I was dreaming."

Bulma sighed. _Good__they__'__ll__be__here__soon__enough.__Nothing__to__worry__about__for__the__time__being,__hopefully__…_

"Hey," Gohan said interrupting her thoughts," have you see Dad? He never came home last night according to Mom. "

All of a sudden, Bulma's eyes welled up and she broke into a sob and fell to her knees. The thought of Goku scared her as she remembered what he did to her and how he obeyed that vampire.

_"Good job my slave; now get the human girl before she escapes." Aya said._

_"Yes, my queen," answered Goku in an obedient voice._

_He turned to see Bulma trying to crawl out the door. Goku walked over to the human and grabbed by the neck and lifted her off the ground._

_"GOKU! PLEASE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" she screamed._

_The struggle._

_The pain._

_The confusion that tore Bulma's heart apart inside._

"Bulma! Are you okay?" Gohan ran to the sobbing Bulma and grabbed her shoulders gently, wondering what he said that made her cry.

Even Piccolo's scowl left when he saw Bulma fall to the ground. At that point, he knew that for whatever reason that Vegeta had come to get him and Gohan was worse than he had originally thought.

"Bulma, where is Dad? What happened?" Gohan asked in a serious tone.

Bulma finally pulled herself together and stood up to answer the half-saiyan. "I know you want to know why the both," at this she looked at Piccolo and then back at Gohan," of you are here. I will explain but I want the others to be present before I do."

"Why?" Piccolo said. "Why should we wait for everyone else? What is so important that we have to wait?"

She looked at him sadly. "You'll see. Trust me, you are not gonna believe what I have to say." At that she walked out of the room.

Gohan stared at the doorway from which Bulma exited from. He turned and faced Piccolo, both looking even more confused than before.

"Something happened." Piccolo said.

"Whatever it was," Gohan concluded, "it was bad and Dad was involved in it somehow."

An hour later, Krillen, 18, Tien, Chaotzu, (A/N I don't know if that's how you spell his name but who cares.) and Yamcha showed up at Capsule Corp. with no clue why they were called there. Everyone sat in the living room, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu sat on the couch, Vegeta stood against the wall near Bulma who sat on the loveseat with Piccolo and Gohan standing nearby.

"Okay, everyone is here, so get on with it woman." Vegeta said.

Now all their attentions were on Bulma.

"Okay, well, this is what happened…"

She started with the intrusion by Maura in her room, and ended with Goku transporting Aya and Maura away. Everything in between was explained thoroughly including when Goku had grabbed her and called Aya his "queen".

"Are you saying that these things are controlling Goku?" Krillen asked.

Bulma nodded.

"And that kick was Kakarot's doing?" Vegeta growled.

Once again, she nodded.

"This doesn't make sense," Gohan said," How did this creature get control over Dad and what are they after?"

"Yeah Bulma," Yamcha said, "Did they say anything about what they were after?"

"Yeah, they wanted the life machine I just invented. It can bring a person back to life if they are given they right blood type, no matter how long they've been dead for."

All the faces in the room showed a look of shock once again as she explained the use of the machine.

"But what about the boys? How did they get involved?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, the boys apparently heard me scream so they came into the room. They went super saiyan and tried to fight the vampire but he grabbed them and… the next thing I saw was them on the floor with blood on the floor and I screamed again then Vegeta came in."

"Vampire?" Tien asked. "What's a vampire?"

Bulma looked at Tien when he asked the question. She didn't realize that she had said vampire in her explanation. Well, since she brought it up, she was gonna have to explain. After all, that is the reason why she wanted them all here.

"I'm gonna make this simple but quick, vampires are people that considered not dead nor alive either, therefore they are also called the undead. They have completely pale skin, red eyes, and long fangs. Vampires can also change into bat creatures that are huge and ugly. When they smell blood or are seriously angry, as I discovered, their faces get dark and red lines develop and go all over the face and their eyes become completely red. But what makes them feared the most is what they eat." She stopped, scared to go on, even though she knew what they ate, it still scared her after all these years.

"Come on woman!" Vegeta yelled impatiently. He didn't understand why she stopped but wanted her to continue. "What do they eat? It can't be that bad."

She couldn't believe that…actually, she did believe that Vegeta would not care what they did but just wanted to know what he was dealing with. So, she looked at him with a cold but fearful look in her eyes and gave him the answer that he and everyone else in the room wanted to know.

"Blood. They sink their fangs into a persons' neck and drain the blood out of their bodies. A vampire has this sort of venom that goes into the bloodstream and if the person dies will the venom is still in there, they will become one themselves."

She looked at the horrified faces that now surrounded her. All the Z fighters' faces had a look of disgust and were completely caught off guard by the answer that Bulma gave them. Even Vegeta looked like he was gonna be sick but he tried not to show it in front of everyone.

"Okay," Piccolo said after that horrified gleam in his eyes faded, "as gross as this conversation sounds, you still haven't explained how Goku got involved in this vampire business."

"Yeah, what happened to Goku?" Krillen asked.

"That is something I can explain and I can't explain. What I can explain is that vampires have this hypnosis power that enables them to control their victims to lead themselves to their own death or to make their "feast" look like there was a murder. That is what I think happened to Goku but I can't explain how they were able to hypnotize him in the first place. I bet that female vampire had something to do with this."

"Why the girl creature? What could she have done?" 18 asked.

"I read that some female vampires have a special effect on males as male vampires have on females. Make sense?" Bulma asked 18.

18 nodded.

"That explains what happened earlier."

Bulma looked at the speaker with a curious look on her face.

"What do you mean, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma. "When the female first arrived, I saw that Kakarot looked like he was in a trance. He wouldn't stop staring at her until the other vampire stepped forward, then he seemed normal. When he transported inside the building, Kakarot urged me to go after him. I was suspicious but still left the field. "

"Makes sense," Tien said," She must have hypnotized him after Vegeta left. She knew that if Vegeta was there, she wouldn't get her chance."

"So, this thing has control over Goku and is using him to get to your machine for whatever reason they want it for." 18 concluded.

"Yes," Bulma said, nodding, "that is basically what is going on."

"So what do we have to do?" Yamcha asked.

"We kill the vampires and wake up Goku." Piccolo said.

"But how?" Krillen asked.

"There is a way but there are two problems. One, vampires are immortal so they are hard to kill."

"Great!" Krillen yelled.

"BUT, there is a way to kill them. See, when a vampire is created, every organ in the body stops working except the heart. Even vampires need their hearts to survive. You can only kill them by stabbing their hearts with a silver stake. I could make some for everyone but you guys have to always be on guard. These guys are seriously powerful, and judging by the fact that Goku has fallen under their spell, who knows what they'll do to any of you. But don't worry about them attacking during the day. Vampires can't be in sunlight or they'll die."

Bulma stood up when Yamcha asked," Bulma, how do you know so much about vampires in the first place?"

She turned and said,"You'd be surprised what I know Yamcha." She smirked and was about to leave when she saw that there was one person gone.

"Where's Gohan?"

Piccolo suddenly noticed that Gohan had left his side a while ago without him noticing. Everyone looked and Gohan was nowhere to be found.

No one knew where he would go.

Except Vegeta.

A/N Okay, this was just basically a long, explanative chapter and I hope you guys like it. Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gohan had left immediately when he heard that his brother was hurt. He didn't care that Bulma wasn't done talking; he just wanted to see his brother. When Piccolo and the others were too focused on Bulma's explanations, he quietly sneaked out using very little ki so no one would sense him.

He ran down the hall to the infirmary part of the building and there he found his brother and Trunks still asleep in their beds. Gohan walked over to Goten's bed and looked at him. Goten's neck was red and he could see two bite marks on his throat.

Gohan knew there was nothing he could do but wait for him to wake up and tell him what happened.

He grabbed a chair that was in a corner nearby, pulled it up next to Goten's bed and sat down.

_I don't understand what happened. How come Goten got himself into this mess?_

_Hold __up,__I __shouldn__'__t __be __worrying __this __much. __He__'__s __gonna __be __okay __and __Dad __will __be __too. __I __just __know __it._Gohan kept telling himself this for a while until he felt a strong power level behind him.

_It's probably Piccolo or Vegeta wondering why I left while Bul…._

As he turned around, he saw it wasn't Piccolo or even Vegeta.

It was Goku.

Gohan stared at his father with confusion while Goku just looked at him with no emotion showing at all.

"Dad?"

All of a sudden Goku became the smiley nice man that he knew for a fact was his father. "Hey Gohan, what's up?"

Goku's face became serious when he saw his second son lying on the infirmary bed.

"What happened to Goten?" he looked at Gohan with a serious face.

"Well, he…" Gohan stopped and looked at his father more closely. He saw that his eyes had this blank look in them while his face showed shock and anger and worry.

Something wasn't right and Gohan sensed this right away.

"You're not yourself. You're still being controlled!" Gohan flew towards his dad and was about to punch him when Goku appeared beside Gohan and kneed him in the gut.

"Oh," Goku said mockingly," did I hurt the little boy? Well, let me help."

He grabbed Gohan and threw him out the window nearby. The glass shattered and scattered everywhere in the room and outside on the lawn.

Gohan tried to get up but couldn't. He felt blood dripping down the corner of his face, he knew he had to get up or who knows what his father would do next?

Goku landed on the grass and walked calmly to his hurt son." I'm disappointed that you didn't really try to fight but, that's what happens when you have a weak _human_ son. But that is why I'm here; I must obey what Queen Aya commands me to do."

Gohan couldn't believe what he had just heard. _Queen __Aya?__Weak __human __son? __Wait__… __what __did __he __mean __by__ "__human__" __son?__He __said __it __like __he__'__s __glad __I__'__m __half __human._ He tried to turn and look at his father when he saw something gleaming in his hand. Goku took a long pointed cap of a small object and threw it to the ground and continued walking towards Gohan. He looked to see what his father had in his hand.

"This will make things easier for me to deliver you to my queen."

It was a sedative.

Gohan tried to at least crawl away from the approaching figure but was struck down by a kick to the side. Gohan flipped in the air before falling on his back to the ground. He knew now that, at this point, he would not be escaping from his hypnotized father.

"Why are you doing this Dad? Please wake up!" Gohan shouted.

Goku grabbed Gohan and injected the needle in Gohan's arm. He felt a slight pain when the sleepiness already started to take effect. Goku pulled his son closer and whispered,"Don't worry. You'll see soon enough."

When he finished the sentence, Gohan was almost at the brink of falling asleep when he felt a second hand come and knocked his father away. Gohan tried to see who it was and saw a smoky glimpse of the person before passing out.

"Uhhh…" But he didn't finish his sentence for he fell asleep without realizing who his savior was.

"Kakarot."

Vegeta had realized that Gohan might've snuck out to see if brother but didn't think much of it until when he started for the infirmary himself, he heard the noise of broken glass nearby. He ran to the spot and saw the window was destroyed. When he looked out the once window, he saw Kakarot and his son outside, but felt Gohan's power level dropping fast.

He now stood outside near the sleeping teenager, ready for the inevitable to begin between Kakarot and himself.

Goku had gotten up and saw that the person who hit him was the vermin Prince. He got up and walked over to his once friend with a hint of an evil smile developing on his lips.

"Oh, Vegeta, why did you interrupt me? Did you not see I was in the middle of a conversation with my son?"

"Yeah right Kakarot," Vegeta scoffed," even when you are being controlled you are still the same baka I've always known you for!"

Goku laughed so evilly that Vegeta' spine shivered slightly.

"Well, at least I know who are the superiors and don't question my masters."

Vegeta growled. "That's it! No more talking!" He turned Super Saiyan level 2 and charged at Goku with fierce determination while Goku just stood there waiting.

He suddenly vanished from Vegeta's sight and before he could do or say anything, Goku appeared behind him and kicked Vegeta's gut, sending him into the air and back down again. Goku powered up to level two as well and charged at Vegeta who now stood on the grass and began to charge at him as well.

Then all that could be seen next were quick flashes of light appearing across the sky and small bolts of energy shot out from the punches and kicks that each warrior delivered to each other.

Soon enough, Piccolo, Krillen, 18, Tien and Yamcha stood outside, observing what was happening before their eyes. They felt the massive energy being given off and felt that one of them was Goku and they feared the worst.

"Is that Goku?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah, and Vegeta. He must of saw what was happening and decided to fight Goku. Huh. Typical Vegeta." scoffed 18.

"Wait is that Gohan? There on the grass." Yamcha pointed.

Piccolo looked and saw Gohan lying on the ground; no energy could be sensed by the Namekian. He ran to Gohan and sighed with relief when he tried to feel for a pulse or to hear him breathing. He saw that Gohan was just sleeping soundly and Piccolo knew that Goku had drugged him or something which explained why Gohan wouldn't wake up when he shacked at the boy.

"He's okay," Piccolo said to the others nearby, "he's just been sedated or something."

"We have to help Vegeta and we gotta get Gohan outta here." Krillen said.

Yamcha spoke up," I'll take Gohan inside to Bulma. You guys do what you can to stop Goku." He walked over to Piccolo and picked Gohan up and transported himself inside the building.

Everyone else concentrated back on the continuing battle up above.

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Tien said.

"We've got to find a way to get Goku off of Vegeta and bring him back to his senses."18 said.

"How?" asked her husband.

"Like this." She powered up and headed up to the fighting men.

"Works for me." Tien, Piccolo, and Krillen followed what 18 did and flew up to help their controlled friend.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was getting hammered by Goku. Every punch, kick, and ki blast that Vegeta threw at him was dodged or had no effect on the younger Saiyan. But it was Vegeta who was getting the most of the punches and kicks and that was not good. All of a sudden, just when Goku was about to punch Vegeta in his face, 18 appeared and kicked Goku's side, sending him sprawling across the air.

Goku gained his composure again and faced the android with a growing rage burning in his blank eyes. "You will pay for that!" he screamed at 18.

18 shrugged. " Whatever." _I__'__m __probably __gonna __enjoy __this __so __I __better __make __this __good._

18 charged at Goku and a new fight began as the others turned to see if Vegeta was too hurt to continue fighting.

"I'm fine! You bakas should be paying attention to what is happening and not on me like curious brats!" Vegeta yelled.

"But how are we gonna fight him? I mean, Goku is seriously strong. There's no way…"Krillen was interrupted by the screams of his wife.

"HELLOO! I COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!" 18 yelled as Goku's attacks continued to pummel her.

"Just fight. Don't think on how, just fight." Piccolo said quickly and got himself involved with the fight.

"Yeah I'm gonna go with what he said." Tien followed what Piccolo did and Vegeta returned to the fight as well.

Only Krillen still hovered in the air still having his doubts. "Am I the only one who is actually thinking this over?"

"KRILLEN!" Everyone yelled at the former monk.

"Okay, sheesh. Take a chill pill." And, finally, Krillen joined up with the rest of his friends.

Various punches and kicks were aimed at their controlled friend, but after only a few minutes, every one was thrown to the ground, injured badly by their friend.

Goku came towards the people he once cared so much about and said, "You honestly thought you could beat me? Ha! You have done nothing but what I had expected. Now, if you'll excuse me…" And he transported out of there and everyone looked at each other in shock.

"What did he mean by…" Vegeta was about to ask when a power level was felt inside the house, and it wasn't Goku, but another evil ki it was.

"It's the vampire!" Vegeta recognized as the vile creature that attacked him last night. He and the rest of the gang hurried back inside to the building where the ki was felt.

"Where is it?" Tien asked.

"Focus. It's gotta be here somewhere." Piccolo answered.

They tried but to no success until Krillen thought he felt someone was in Bulma's lab.

"Someone's in the lab!"

All of them flashed away from their spot and to the lab at the end of the hallway.

_Wait_, thought Vegeta_,__who __else __is __in __there? __Bulma? __Yes __it__'__s __her!__But __what __is __she __doing __in __there?_

They rushed in to find Maura looking at a small device and Bulma standing there like she was in a trance by his side.

They hid in the shadows and were neither seen nor heard as they listened to what he was asking her.

"Is this it? Are you sure human?" Maura asked her.

"Yes." She answered dreamily.

"Then get it for me. I've waited for this day for much too long." Aya appeared behind Bulma and whispered that into her ear.

Tien and Krillen could not believe that someone so evil could look so beautiful. Krillen snapped out of it by a sharp pain in the back of his head from 18. Piccolo nudged Tien in the shoulder and he focused back on the fact that this was just another enemy that needed to die.

Vegeta growled and watched his wife being used like a puppet, being told what to do and such.

They now saw Bulma turn around with a small round piece of metal in her hands. She got down on her knees, bowed her head and handed the device to Aya.

Okay, just seeing Bulma get on her knees is what made Vegeta's anger reach its limit.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOCKERY OF MY WIFE!" He yelled and ran towards the startled vampires and prepared to fire a blast at them. Maura ran to Vegeta and grabbed his hand and sent him back against the wall.

Everyone else got out of their hiding spots and came after Aya and Maura. Aya hissed and slapped Krillen across the face, sending him across the room. What she didn't notice was Piccolo behind her and when she did, she got a punch in the face and the device fell from her hands.

Aya landed on the floor near the still kneeing Bulma, her eyes red with anger and fangs drawn out with fury.

"I got it!" Piccolo yelled.

Maura looked passed Tien who was struggling with him to get the upper punch. "NO! Filthy creature!"

"Hurry!" Vegeta came running towards Piccolo and stopped just a few inches away from the Namek and grabbing the device himself. "Vegeta, you must destroy it!"

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Everyone looked to see Aya standing next to Bulma…and saw Bulma holding a knife to her heart. "Destroy it and I'll make the woman end her own life."

"NO, you'll not hurt her!" Vegeta yelled.

" I won't, as long as you give me the life device, not a drop of blood will be spilt from her body." Aya said.

"And what makes you think that I'll cooperate?" Vegeta smirked.

Aya chuckled, "I have my ways."

"Ha! You won't be able to hypnotize me creature!"

"Who said anything about that?"

At that moment, Goku appeared before Vegeta with an arm stretched out.

"Kakarot?"

"So," Aya said, she was enjoying this so much," hand the device to my slave and your precious mate will go free. If not, I'll make them BOTH die instead of just the girl."

Vegeta just stared at the blank eyes of Goku and couldn't help but feel torn between helping his now friend and his love or destroying the infernal thing but risk their lives.

_Why did you let them do this to you Kakarot? Bulma…_

"Your choice, Prince."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N Oooooohhh, Vegeta's in a struggle. Let's see what my genius brain will think of for this chapter.

Vegeta stared back and forth from the device in his hands to Bulma standing there with the knife in her hands to Goku's empty gaze and back to the device.

_How can I do this with risking Bulma's life? Maybe I should just give it to them, then…NO! I will not allow them to win!_

"Hurry up," Aya called out to Vegeta, "I don't think that you want the knife to drop from her hands and into her chest from tiredness, do you?"

He looked once more at Bulma and couldn't help but feel…upset.

_I will get my revenge for treating her like a puppet… and for what I'm about to do._

Slowly, he handed the device to Goku.

"NOOO! VEGETA WHY"D YOU DO THAT?" Everyone in the corner of the room yelled at Vegeta, confused and angry that he just handed it over to the enemy.

Goku turned around and walked to Aya. He got down on one knee and handed the machine to the now happy vampire.

"Yes," Aya whispered, "it's finally mine. After all these years of trying to find ways, I can finally awaken my children and take over this pathetic world!" She laughed maniacally for a moment before regaining her maturity.

She turned her gaze to Vegeta. "A very smart choice you made Vegeta. Maybe when I take over you can be my vampire servant or my personal blood bank or something useful. How does that sound?" She smiled mockingly.

"I will do no such thing! Now release my wife!" Vegeta yelled.

Aya rolled her eyes." Fine, after all, I did promise I would." She turned and looked at Bulma. She whispered something in her ear.

Vegeta saw Bulma drop the knife from her hands. He sighed with relief…until he saw her dreamlike gaze was still there. Next thing he saw was Aya grabbing Bulma's arm and sending her towards Vegeta.

He caught her and saw her eyes closed and heard her breathing heavy. She was fast asleep.

"We no longer need your services. Maura, come."

Maura started walking toward his mate when he heard a voice yelling at them from across the room.

"WHAT ABOUT GOKU? IF YOU DON'T NEED US, WHY KEEP HIM?" Krillen yelled this, hoping that they would release his friend.

Aya chuckled. "Because, it will be so disappointing to see such valiant blood be wasted on protecting such pathetic humans like you. No, I plan to keep this one for a while."

They all looked at her with such anger that Krillen was about to yell something else when she started to speak again.

"Or for eternity."

"WHAT?"

No one believed what they heard the vile creature said but understood what she meant.

She was planning to turn Goku into a vampire.

"Yes," Aya continued, "he'll make a fine slave for me in my new empire. Oh, don't get upset, you'll see him again…when he returns to drain the life out of your puny bodies." She broke into hysterical laughter as she saw the faces of the Z fighters go pale with disgust and horror.

Vegeta stood there and growled softly. There was no way he was gonna let this filth turn Kakarot into one of them… if they did, he would lose his sparring partner and that angered the Prince of all Saiyans. (A/N: Like he would ever admit it )

Aya regained her composure and waved to Goku to come to her. He walked over dreamily and stood in front of Aya. No one saw what was happening nor heard anything for what seemed like hours.

Until they saw Goku fall to the ground, twitching on the floor.

"Well, we must depart. Have fun with him." Aya held onto Maura and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

No one moved and almost forgotten that Goku was still on the floor.

"We have to find them before that woman awakens her vampire offspring!" Vegeta yelled, still holding Bulma close to his chest.

"But where could they have gone?" Piccolo asked.

"It has to be somewhere where they can use the machine without having the sun killing them." Tien said.

"Um, are we forgetting someone?" Krillen asked as he ran to his friend.

Everyone else including Vegeta who put Bulma down gently on the floor then ran to where Goku was lying.

The first thing they saw was the small puddle of blood on the floor surrounding Goku.

The second thing they saw was the two bite marks on his throat.

"We've got a problem." Piccolo whispered softly.


End file.
